


Something Special About You

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I love Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: When Lex falls to the ground, bleeding, Clark makes a split-second decision that will have long-lasting consequences.





	Something Special About You

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason some of my sibs and I decided to try giving Smallville a watch and we fell in love with Lex immediately. Then I had an idea for a fic so I thought I'd share it with the world! Enjoy~

"Oh, that's not good." Lex deadpanned as he stumbled backwards. Clark caught him before he could fall all the way to the ground, and slowly lowered him into a seated position.

"What happened?" Clark asked in alarm.

Deciding to show rather than tell, Lex lifted his hand from where he had it pressed against his side, revealing a worrying amount of crimson liquid coating his hand and shirt. "You've been shot?" Clark had heard a strange noise coming from the direction of the woods not long before Lex had fallen over, but erroneously assumed that it had been a branch snapping, or at least something less gruesome than a gunshot. It wasn't even that loud; whoever had done this must've used a suppressor.

Lex cranes his neck to get a better look at the bloody mess. "Well, that's certainly what it looks like." He helpfully supplies.

"Why would someone do that?" Clark asks, hardly believing what was in front of him. 

Lex relaxes back into where Clark is supporting him. "My dad has a lot of enemies, which basically means that _I_ have a lot of enemies." He chuckles humorlessly, looking out into the woods and noticing his friend's eyes follow his to the tree line.  
"Don't bother;" he says when he feels Clark's muscles bunch abreast him, like a cheetah readying for a take-off. "going out there won't help anyone."

After a couple seconds' hesitation Clark nods reluctantly, deciding that right now Lex needed him more than Clark needed to catch the guy who did this, no matter how badly he would love to make them pay for hurting his friend. "So, what do we do now?" He asked, wanting to apply pressure himself to help stanch the bleeding, but worried he might accidentally press too hard and hurt his friend, further worsening his condition.

After a few seconds of silence Lex says something Clark had absolutely not been expecting. "Well, for as short a time as it may have been, it was nice being your friend, Clark." 

"Wait, 'was'? What are you talking about?" Clark asks, pulse spiking.

"I'm not going to make it to a hospital before I bleed out." Lex explains, resigned. 

"What, no, don't say that." Clark says, scooting to Lex's side so he can better look him in the eye. 

"Clark, look: the nearest hospital is 30 miles away, and at the rate at which I'm bleeding I'll probably pass out before I can even make it to a vehicle."

Clark felt all the blood in his veins turn to ice at that, just the thought of Lex no longer being around made something inside him twist painfully. Making a split-second decision, Clark resolutely nods to himself. "Not if I have anything to say about it; hold on."

"What?" Is all Lex gets out before he's being lifted into Clark's arms, then feels his head gently but firmly pressed and held against a strong shoulder, and suddenly everything is a blur around them. They make it to the hospital in record time, Clark slowling down to a human speed only once they are within a couple feet of the parking lot, but still going faster than most people could move even when unburdened.

Lex was left panting at the lack of proper oxygen from traveling at such high speeds by the time he was set down on a pristine white bed, Clark having gotten the staff to agree to send a doctor right over.  
"I knew there was something special about you." Lex manages to slur before his head falls lax to the side.

Clark can't help but stare at his unconscious friend for a few moments before making his exit, hoping this doesn't come back to bite him later on, but knowing that even if it did, it was worth it. 

-

Not a minute later one pale grey eye flies open, soon followed by another. Satisfied Clark is gone for sure Lex sits up, throws his legs off the side of the bed and hops off. After taking a few unimpeded steps he reaches into his shirt, pulls out a mostly empty blood packet and dumps it into the nearest trash can, before proceeding to dust his hands of imaginary dirt and saunter his way out of the building. 

Pulling out his self-built phone to signal his car to drive itself over to pick him up he smiles to himself, as he now knew for certain that Clark had special abilities. He'd suspected that to be the case soon after he'd met the guy, but now it had been confirmed. 

He then opened up his locked notes and checked 'super speed' off a list. He was looking forward to doing more tests to see what else Clark could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there ya have it. It's just a one-shot for now, but if anyone would like to see it continued just say the word and I'll see about it!
> 
> P.S. Comments and kudos fuel my writing thumbs (yes I write absolutely everything on my phone ^-^)


End file.
